Chancho Libre Chapter 1
by Nate A Monreal
Summary: Nacho Libre's apprentice Chancho takes a detour on his quest to greatness.


div id="storywriter" style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"  
div data-type="scene" data-txt-blocks="[]"EXT. Outside of a church - Day/div  
div data-type="action" data-txt-blocks="[]"The crack of dawn is peaking over the hillside. Everyone inside the church is asleep. There is a young, slightly chubby teenager walking out of the corridors where the orphans are housed. He begins running through the hillside. This is CHANCHO./div  
div data-type="action" data-txt-blocks="[]"Chancho runs aggresivly with much struggle in his pace. His sweats are drenched in a coating of sweat./div  
div data-type="action" data-txt-blocks="[]"After twenty minutes of hard cardio he eventually comes to a rest. Noticeably upset, he returns back to the church./div  
div data-type="scene" data-txt-blocks="[]"Int. The kitchen - day/div  
div data-type="action" data-txt-blocks="[]"There is a curly headed man standing at the stove cooking. He is dancing around and throwing ingredients and spices in a pot with a very exaggerated mannor. This is NACHO./div  
div data-type="action" data-txt-blocks="[]"Incomes Chanco from his morning run./div  
div data-type="character" data-txt-blocks="[]"Chancho/div  
div data-type="dialogue" data-txt-blocks="[]"Goodmorning/div  
div data-type="character" data-txt-blocks="[]"Nacho/div  
div data-type="dialogue" data-txt-blocks="[]"Goodmorning Chancho. How was your training this morning?/div  
div data-type="character" data-txt-blocks="[]"ChANCHO/div  
div data-type="dialogue" data-txt-blocks="[]"Hard. I couldn't finish after my run./div  
div data-type="character" data-txt-blocks="[]"NachO/div  
div data-type="dialogue" data-txt-blocks="[]"It is okay. We all struggle and will eventually overcome./div  
div data-type="character" data-txt-blocks="[]"ChanCHO/div  
div data-type="dialogue" data-txt-blocks="[]"Okay./div  
div data-type="character" data-txt-blocks="[]"Nacho/div  
div data-type="dialogue" data-txt-blocks="[]"Just pray to the lord for strength./div  
div data-type="action" data-txt-blocks="[]"Chancho nods his head and leaves the kitchen to prepare for breakfast./div  
div data-type="scene" data-txt-blocks="[]"Int. Chancho's room - day/div  
div data-type="action" data-txt-blocks="[]"Chancho enters his room. There is a large photo with his fellow orphans and Nacho from when they went to see mayan ruins six years prior. In the corner there is a half sewn Luchador mask./div  
div data-type="action" data-txt-blocks="[]"Chancho leaves his room to wash up./div  
div data-type="scene" data-txt-blocks="[]"INT. The dining hall - day/div  
div data-type="action" data-txt-blocks="[]"There are tables filled with orphans off all ages. Chancho comes in and sits down next to his close friend JUAN. He is very skinny with black hair. He has a blank yet present facial expression./div  
div data-type="action" data-txt-blocks="[]"In comes Nacho with a trey full of food. A trey of food drops onto the ground. He begins to pass them out to the orphans, again in his animated dancing fashion./div  
div data-type="character" data-txt-blocks="[]"Chancho/div  
div data-type="dialogue" data-txt-blocks="[]"Remember when we didn't have any food?/div  
div data-type="character" data-txt-blocks="[]"JUAN/div  
div data-type="dialogue" data-txt-blocks="[]"Before Nacho starting wrestling./div  
div data-type="character" data-txt-blocks="[]"Chancho/div  
div data-type="dialogue" data-txt-blocks="[]"Yeah.. a lots changed since then./div  
div data-type="action" data-txt-blocks="[]"Nacho approaches them and hands them a plate of eggs and beans./div  
div data-type="character" data-txt-blocks="[]"NAcho/div  
div data-type="dialogue" data-txt-blocks="[]"Hello ninos. I hope that all is well with your morning./div  
div data-type="character" data-txt-blocks="[]"CHANCHO and Nacho/div  
div data-type="dialogue" data-txt-blocks="[]"Thank you./div  
div data-type="action" data-txt-blocks="[]"Nacho acknowledges them with a nod embedded with wisdom and walks away./div  
div data-type="character" data-txt-blocks="[]"ChaNCHO/div  
div data-type="dialogue" data-txt-blocks="[]"I hope I can be as good as him one day./div  
div data-type="character" data-txt-blocks="[]"JuaN/div  
div data-type="parenthetical" data-txt-blocks="[]"(uninterested)/div  
div data-type="dialogue" data-txt-blocks="[]"Yeah./div  
div data-type="character" data-txt-blocks="[]"cHANCHO/div  
div data-type="dialogue" data-txt-blocks="[]"Its just been so hard lately./div  
div data-type="character" data-txt-blocks="[]"CHANCHO/div  
div data-type="dialogue" data-txt-blocks="[]"But I know I must keep going.. anything worth having isn't gonna come easy./div  
div data-type="character" data-txt-blocks="[]"JuaN/div  
div data-type="dialogue" data-txt-blocks="[]"I mean I guess./div  
div data-type="character" data-txt-blocks="[]"ChANCHO/div  
div data-type="dialogue" data-txt-blocks="[]"I need to train more and harder!/div  
div data-type="action" data-txt-blocks="[]"Chancho eats his food in one heavy breath and gets up in a rush./div  
div data-type="character" data-txt-blocks="[]"JuaN/div  
div data-type="dialogue" data-txt-blocks="[]"Where are you going?/div  
div data-type="character" data-txt-blocks="[]"ChaNCHO/div  
div data-type="dialogue" data-txt-blocks="[]"To train!/div  
div data-type="character" data-txt-blocks="[]"JuAN/div  
div data-type="dialogue" data-txt-blocks="[]"But we have class!/div  
div data-type="action" data-txt-blocks="[]"Chancho runs out of the dining hall and runs to the fields. As inspirational music follows his heroic dash./div  
div data-type="scene" data-txt-blocks="[]"Ext. Training Fields - day/div  
div data-type="action" data-txt-blocks="[]"Chancho is running and doing other exercise with his sweats full of the oroma of hardwork./div  
div data-type="character" data-txt-blocks="[]"ChANCHO/div  
div data-type="dialogue" data-txt-blocks="[]"Come on Chancho! You're the gatekeeper of your own destiny!/div  
div data-type="action" data-txt-blocks="[]"ESTEVEN, a tall skinny long haired man appears from behind a tree in a creepy, yet wise manner./div  
div data-type="character" data-txt-blocks="[]"ESteven/div  
div data-type="dialogue" data-txt-blocks="[]"And you will have your glory in the hot sun!/div  
div data-type="action" data-txt-blocks="[]"Chancho stops his training right away startled at the yelling. He turns around with sweat drips falling viscously from his head./div  
div data-type="character" data-txt-blocks="[]"ChANCHO/div  
div data-type="dialogue" data-txt-blocks="[]"Oh! Esteven! How are you?/div  
div data-type="character" data-txt-blocks="[]"EstEVEN/div  
div data-type="dialogue" data-txt-blocks="[]"I'm good.. Shouldnt you be in class?/div  
div data-type="character" data-txt-blocks="[]"CHANCHO/div  
div data-type="dialogue" data-txt-blocks="[]"Si.. but I want to become the best fighter that there is./div  
div data-type="character" data-txt-blocks="[]"EsTEVEN/div  
div data-type="dialogue" data-txt-blocks="[]"The hardest fight is always within your self Chanchito./div  
div data-type="action" data-txt-blocks="[]"Chancho looks down with some frustration to his glance./div  
div data-type="character" data-txt-blocks="[]"EsTEVEN/div  
div data-type="dialogue" data-txt-blocks="[]"Once you defeat the limitations.. You can become whatever you want to be./div  
div data-type="character" data-txt-blocks="[]"ChANCHO/div  
div data-type="dialogue" data-txt-blocks="[]"How do I do this?/div  
div data-type="character" data-txt-blocks="[]"ESTEVEN/div  
div data-type="dialogue" data-txt-blocks="[]"I'll let you know.. When you're meant to know./div  
div data-type="character" data-txt-blocks="[]"SISTER ENCARNACION/div  
div data-type="parenthetical" data-txt-blocks="[]"(O.S.)/div  
div data-type="dialogue" data-txt-blocks="[]"CHANCHO!/div  
div data-type="action" data-txt-blocks="[]"A beautiful and captivating nun with somber brown eyes and an ever so smooth presence approaches Chancho. This is ENCARNACION./div  
div data-type="character" data-txt-blocks="[]"ENCARNACION/div  
div data-type="dialogue" data-txt-blocks="[]"CHANCHO! Why aren't you in class?/div  
div data-type="character" data-txt-blocks="[]"CHANCHO/div  
div data-type="dialogue" data-txt-blocks="[]"I was training I-/div  
div data-type="character" data-txt-blocks="[]"EnCARNACION/div  
div data-type="dialogue" data-txt-blocks="[]"You need to be in class/div  
div data-type="character" data-txt-blocks="[]"ChANCHO/div  
div data-type="dialogue" data-txt-blocks="[]"I'm sorry. Esteven was just telling something/div  
div data-type="character" data-txt-blocks="[]"EnCARNACION/div  
div data-type="dialogue" data-txt-blocks="[]"He isn't even here. Why are you lying now?/div  
div data-type="character" data-txt-blocks="[]"ChANCHO/div  
div data-type="dialogue" data-txt-blocks="[]"Yes he is.. Hes-/div  
div data-type="action" data-txt-blocks="[]"Chancho turns around to see that Esteven has banished like an elusive cloud of smoke./div  
div data-type="character" data-txt-blocks="[]"ChANCHO/div  
div data-type="dialogue" data-txt-blocks="[]"He was just here../div  
div data-type="character" data-txt-blocks="[]"EnCARNACION/div  
div data-type="dialogue" data-txt-blocks="[]"Oh si Chancho. Lets go./div  
div data-type="scene" data-txt-blocks="[]"Int. Class Room - Day/div  
div data-type="action" data-txt-blocks="[]"Incomes Chancho and Encarnacion. The whole class laughs at Chancho causing him to be washed in a bath of embarrassment./div  
div data-type="action" data-txt-blocks="[]"Chancho sits next to his friend Juan as he shakes his head./div  
div data-type="character" data-txt-blocks="[]"JuAN/div  
div data-type="dialogue" data-txt-blocks="[]"I told you./div  
div data-type="character" data-txt-blocks="[]"CHaNCHO/div  
div data-type="dialogue" data-txt-blocks="[]"Shut up./div  
div data-type="character" data-txt-blocks="[]"JuaN/div  
div data-type="dialogue" data-txt-blocks="[]"You should've just stayed./div  
div data-type="action" data-txt-blocks="[]"Chancho ignores his friend's shade and attempts to focus in on the class lesson./div  
div data-type="action" data-txt-blocks="[]"Chancho soon drifts away from the school lesson and begins to day dream of a wrestling match./div  
div data-type="action" data-txt-blocks="[]"He imagines himself fighting against a very strong wrestler. He is fighting him with great strength and agility. The crowd cheers his name in a roaring unison. CHANCHO! CHANCHO! CHANCHO!/div  
div data-type="action" data-txt-blocks="[]"All of a sudden a very faint female voice grows stronger and stronger in unison with crowd. His openent then comes from behind and knocks him over as.../div  
div data-type="action" data-txt-blocks="[]"Chancho is returned to the real world to find that it was Encarnacion who ruined his glorious day dream./div  
div data-type="character" data-txt-blocks="[]"ENCARNACION/div  
div data-type="dialogue" data-txt-blocks="[]"Chancho! You need to pay attention!/div  
div data-type="action" data-txt-blocks="[]"Chancho sits quietly and embarresed. /div  
/div 


End file.
